


Just Once

by casanddeanlovecock (casblewdeanintheimpala)



Series: A Numbered Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bakery Owner Cain, Beard Kink, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Older Cain, Rimming, Young Dean, erotic asphyxiation, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casblewdeanintheimpala/pseuds/casanddeanlovecock
Summary: Dean is just craving some cupcakes, but his world tilts on its axis when he steps into Sweet as Honey.





	Just Once

So Dean maybe probably has a slight hair and beard kink. Walking into the bakery, Sweet as Honey, Dean thinks he’ll just grab some cupcakes and go home to his Rottweiler puppy and watch Netflix. Little does he know that he just stepped into the place where he meets his hookup for the night.

At the counter is the owner of the bakery, Cain Apidae. He is busy closing up the register; his hair is continuously falling into his face. Becoming frustrated, Cain yanks a hair tie off his tattoo-covered wrist and pulls his hair into a bun. At that moment, Dean can feel his knees get a little weaker. Dean makes his way to the counter to place his order.

Cain scans Dean up and down, “What can I get you, hon?”

“Just a half dozen of your honey and whiskey cupcakes please.” Speaking has become very hard for Dean while looking at Cain’s beard.

As Cain bends over to get a box, Dean has to force himself not to look at Cain’s ass. So busy with not getting carried away by Cain’s arms that could easily pick Dean up and the beard that would feel so good on his…

“Here you go, hon. That’ll be ten-seventy.” Cain has a smirk that portrays ever thought running through Dean’s mind right now. When passing over the cash, Dean’s hand brushes Cain’s; the baker’s hand is surprisingly soft.

“You planning on sharin’ those?” Dean shakes his head. “How about I help you? I’m just closing up and then maybe we could go to my place?”

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

Cain finishes closing up in less than ten minutes and then Dean is traveling behind Cain on the way to Cain’s apartment. As soon as they get there, they make their way to the elevator where Cain presses the “P.” Of course, he owns the penthouse.

Stepping off the elevator and right into the foyer of Cain’s place, Dean attempts to get a good look at the place. His trying is futile because Cain is on him as soon as possible.

Their lips meet in the best kiss Dean has experienced ever. Cain has his hands all over Dean’s body, somehow at the same time. “C'mon baby boy, let’s move this to the bedroom.” The pet name contributes to the throbbing in Dean’s pants.

Cain takes Dean’s hand in an affectionate caress and leads him up the stairs. Entering the room, Cain begins to strip. No finesse about it, just getting out of his clothes as fast as humanly possible. With Cain naked, Dean feels awkward, so he begins to strip as well.

Both naked, they fall into the bed. Cain pushes Dean on his back and holds his hands above his head. Cain leans down and starts sucking on Dean’s neck, hard enough to leave marks. Dean has absolutely no problem with that.

Cain moves his way down Dean’s body. Thinking that Cain is going to suck him down, Dean is surprised when he bypasses his hardness and goes straight for his hole.

Bending his knees up towards his chest to give Cain more access, Dean moans as he feels Cain’s tongue circling his hole. “Oh fuuuck. Yesss. Oh, Daddy, fuck yes.” Dean tenses up as soon as he comprehends what he just said.

Cain chuckles, “It’s alright, baby. I can be your daddy for the night.” He goes right back to tearing Dean apart with his tongue. His beard is scratching Dean’s cheeks in the most euphoric way possible. Dean's hand move downwards to hold onto Cain’s head, so Dean can grind against Cain’s mouth.

After what feels like hours, Cain leaves Dean’s ass to grab some lube and a condom out of the bedside table. Dean is already so open that Cain can use two fingers to open him up. Cain makes his way up to Dean’s mouth to plant more kisses on him. Dean takes ahold of Cain’s beard and runs his fingers through the hair.

Cain smiles, snickering, “You like it, baby boy?”

“Yeah, Daddy, yeah.” At that moment, Cain crooks his fingers enough to stroke against Dean’s prostate. “Oh, yes. Daddy, right there. Right fucking there, again. Aahhhh! Yeesss, Daaaaddy!” Dean is screaming so loud, it’s a good thing Cain has no neighbors.

Thinking Dean is ready, Cain slides the condom down his throbbing cock. He slaps his cock against Dean’s hole a few times and then slowly slides his way inside.

They both grunt and moan with the pleasure. Once Cain is fully inside, he picks up a brutal pace. The sound of Cain’s balls slapping against Dean’s ass is turning Dean on even more.

Cain’s hand slips from its place on Dean’s chest and goes to his neck. About to take his hand away, Cain’s eyes widen when he feels Dean’s hand slip onto his wrist to hold him there.

“Choke me, Daddy.” That sentence alone almost causes Cain to blow his load right then. “Please, hold me down.” Dean’s eyes hold a desperation and Cain has to comply.

Cain only uses one hand though. The other travels towards Dean’s other hand. Their fingers interlock and remain on the bed. Cain picks his pace back up and switches his angle just a bit. Apparently, it was the right angle.

“Yes, yes, yes. Ri-right there, Daddy. I’m gonna come.”

“I got you, baby boy. Come for your Daddy.”

And Dean blows his load so hard that his back arches off the bed and cums lands on his chin. Cain removes the hand around Dean’s neck and takes ahold of him by the shoulder. Cain thrusts into Dean’s pliant hole just a few more times and comes.

Cain pulls out and falls to the side. Their heavy breaths are the only sounds remaining in the room. Twenty minutes pass before Cain stands up, removes the condom, and brings Dean a washcloth to clean up.

Lying down in the bed, Cain realizes how tired he is and looks over to see Dean falling asleep. Not seeing any problem with Dean sleeping over, Cain turns the lamp off and climbs under the covers. He gathers Dean into his arms and Dean brings his hand up to play with Cain’s beard again.

Cain falls asleep to the thought of how great it would be to wake up with Dean with sleepy kisses and breakfast for the both of them.

Hours later, Cain slowly comes out of dreamland from the sunlight shining through the windows. Remembering last night, Cain rolls over to find the bed empty. Thinking Dean is in the bathroom, Cain gets up and goes to look for him. Not finding him in the bathroom, Cain makes his way downstairs. After checking the living room and kitchen, Dean still cannot be found. He’s gone.


End file.
